Shackles II
by Ottobre II
Summary: discontinued


Gomen nee... Mina-san. Prolognya kemarin kurang memuaskan ya? (yang merasa, lho)...makasih yang dah mau komen and review...^^

Ni fic aq bedakan, terusan Shackles yang dulu...

Ok mina-san...Happy reading!*.*

.

.

SHACKLES

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NejiSasu, NaruSasu

Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfort

Warning! : BL, Shounen-ai, Shoujo, OOC, AU

'

.

**Chapter 1**

.

.

.

**DDUUUAARR!**

**GLLAAAARRR!**

Perang Ninja yang luar biasa. Pertarungan antara Uzumaki Naruto (dalam mode Kyuubi), bersama Uchiha Sasuke, Juugo, dan Para Hokage terdahulu melawan Uchiha Obito sang jinchuriki Juubi tidak terelakkan. Begitu pula dengan Pertarungan Hokage pertama Senju Hashirama melawan Uchiha Madara. Mereka terus bertarung, mencari tahu siapa diantara mereka yang terkuat dan mati untuk terakhir kalinya nanti. Kekkai yang dibangun oleh Obito memblok siapapun yang mencoba masuk ke dalam arena pertarungan mereka.

Para Ninja gabungan dari 5 negara besar Shinobi yang masih tersisa, menonton pertarungan dari luar Kekkai dengan gelisah. Cakra Kyuubi Naruto telah hilang dari tubuh mereka, walau tidak sepenuhnya. Haruno Sakura berdiri berdampingan dengan Hatake Kakashi dan Gay. Di samping Gay ada Hyuuga Neji dan Hinata, juga Lee dan Ten Ten. Bee (dalam mode Hachibi) bersama teman-teman dari konoha dan lainnya ada di belakang mereka.

"Sakuraa!"

Merasa dipanggil, Sakura menoleh. Mendapati gurunya, Senju Tsunade, beserta para Kage dari desa lain datang menghampiri mereka. "Tsunade-sama!"

"Apa yang terjadi? Naruto dan lainnya...!" tanya Tsunade tidak sabar.

"Mereka ada di dalam Kekkai." jawab Kakashi, menatap kekkai raksasa yang berdiri di kejauhan.

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini? Bukannya kalian harusnya bertarung dengan mereka?" giliran Gaara sang Kazekage bertanya.

"Naruto mengeluarkan kami semua dari kekkai ketika Obito mencoba meledakkan kami di dalam sana." jelas Bee, Kakashi mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Adakah cara masuk ke dalam sana?" Sakura memandang Tsunade, berharap gurunya tahu sesuatu.

Tsunade menggeleng,"Tidak ada, kita hanya bisa menunggu kekkai itu terbuka sendiri."

"Itu kekkai khusus yang berbeda dari kekkai Hokage, kekkai runtuh jika pemiliknya sudah tidak bisa mengendalikannya." tambah Raikage yang berdiri di belakang Tsunade bersama Tsucikage dan Mizukage.

"Tapi Naruto dan yang lain akan...?!"

"Sakuraa..." Kakashi memegang bahu muridnya, "Benar apa yang dikatakan mereka, kita hanya bisa menunggu." Kakashi menatap Sakura, mencoba membuatnya mengerti.

"Kau tak usah khawatir, ada saatnya kita balas mereka." ucap Orochimaru. Membuat semua orang menoleh padanya yang berdiri diapit Karin dan Suigetsu.

Mendengar itu Sakura terdiam, dia kembali memandang kekkai raksasa tempat Naruto dan lainnya bertarung. Gelisah, khawatir, cemas terpancar jelas di mata iris klorofilnya.

Tsunade dan para Kage lain merasakan hal sama. Mereka hanya bisa berharap jika semua akan baik-baik saja.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang tengah mengepalkan tangannya erat setelah sedari tadi diam mendengar percakapan mereka. Mata Lavender keperakannya menatap kekkai tajam berbias luka. Menyesal karena tak bisa berbuat apapun selain menunggu.

.

.

.

.

**BRRAAALLL!**

**GGLLLAAAAAAAARRRRR!**

Arena pertarungan dalam Kekkai itu kacau. Ledakan demi ledakan dari jutsu yang saling bertabrakan menciptakan lengkungan berbentuk kawah di tanah. Hingga membuat debu tanah berterbangan. Naruto (dalam mode Kyuubi) bertarung bersama Minato (yang juga dalam mode kyuubi) melawan Obito (dalam mode Juubi) Dibantu Sasuke, Juugo, dan para Kage lainnya. Saling menyerang, saling bertahan.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Minato, saat berdiri di samping Sasuke sambil memandang Naruto dan Tobirama yang masih melawan Obito.

"...Hokage ketiga sudah tumbang." Sasuke terenggah melirik Sarutobi, Hokage ketiga yang berlahan-lahan mulai berubah menjadi debu dan berterbangan. Mengabaikan pertanyaan Minato.

"Sasuke-kun, kau baik-baik saja?" Minato agak cemas ketika melihat luka di bahu kiri Sasuke yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Sepertinya parah.

"...Hn" gumam Sasuke tidak jelas. Memengang bahu kirinya yang lumayan sakit.

"Hati-hatilah, tubuh manusia itu rentan."

"...Kau berkata seolah tubuhmu tidak begitu." sinis Sasuke menyindir Minato.

Minato tersenyum kecil. Memang benar tubuhnya sudah cukup rusak karena jurus dari Obito, ditambah lagi tidak bisa kembali seperti semula. Edotensi gagal oleh jurus Obito.

"Lebih baik kau khawatirkan Naruto, dia juga terluka 'kan?" lanjut Sasuke, menatap Naruto dari kejauhan. Di sana Naruto masih tetap bertarung, tidak peduli dengan lukanya.

Minato dapat melihat sinar kelembutan bercampur cemas terkandung di mata Onyx Sasuke ketika menatap Naruto. Walau pemuda raven itu tetap bermuka stoic. Dia tersenyum, mengetahui anaknya memiliki teman-teman yang perhatian, seperti Sasuke misalnya. Dia sudah tahu bagaimana kehidupan Sasuke selama ini, karena Naruto memberitahunya saat cakra mereka bersentuhan. Masih terbayang di benaknya saat Naruto mengatakan, 'Sasuke adalah Saudaraku yang berharga meski dia membenciku'.

'Tapi sepertinya Naruto tidak peka, bahwa mungkin Sasuke tidak pernah membencinya. Atau...' duga Minato dalam hati. "Boleh aku tanya sesuatu Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menoleh, menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendapati wajah sang Hokage keempat yang menatapnya sedikit serius. "...Apa?"

"Apakah kau membenci Naruto?"

Sasuke mendengus, apakah itu pertanyaan yang tepat dibicarakan saat ini? Padahal harusnya mereka berdua menyusun strategi untuk membantu menghadapi musuh yang harus dikalahkan. Lagipula dia sudah jengah dengan pertanyaan sama yang selalu dilontarkan padanya.

"...Aku benci dia," jawab Sasuke, berlawanan dengan kata hatinya. Dia tetap menjawab meski tidak ingin.

"Kau bohong..." Minato tersenyum. Dia tahu Sasuke berbohong, karena mata pemuda itu tidak menunjukan kebencian waktu menjawabnya. "...Jika kau membencinya, kau tidak mungkin memiliki mata lembut itu saat menatap Naruto." lanjutnya.

"...Kau menyukai Naruto, 'kan?"

Mata Onyx Sasuke melebar, mendengar perkataan Minato barusan. Jantungnya berdetak keras, tubuhnya membeku. Rahasia perasaannya terbongkar sudah.

"Aku tahu... perasaanmu yang sebenarnya." melihat respon Sasuke itu, Minato tahu bahwa dugaannya tidak salah.

Sasuke terdiam. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk membalas perkataan Minato. Dia tidak pernah menduga perasaannya akan terbongkar dengan mudah, apalagi oleh orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

"Aku tidak melarangmu memiliki perasaan itu, bahkan Kushina pasti berpikir sama denganku. Karena bagi kami asal Naruto bahagia, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Sasuke masih terdiam sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "... Dia tidak akan pernah tahu..." lirih.

Minato menyerngit, tidak dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke barusan. Sebelum dia bertanya, ledakan besar kembali terjadi. Membuat Naruto, Tobirama, dan Juugo terpental terkena ledakan itu. Dengan gesit, Minato berpindah menangkap tubuh Naruto. Menahan agar pemuda pirang itu tidak terbentur kerasnya tanah. Sasuke membantu Juugo, sedang Tobirama sang Hokage kedua bisa berdiri tegak setelah berhasil mendaratkan tubuhnya.

"Kuat sekali dia, menyebalkan...!" Naruto menggeram kesal. Nafasnya tersenggal sambil mengusap darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Jangan gegabah, lukamu akan bertambah lebar." ucap Minato mengingatkan.

"Kalian benar-benar mengganggu." Obito berdecih. Dia berdiri melayang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka. Lumayan babak belur karena serangan yang dilancarkan Naruto dan Tobirama.

**GGRRUUUAAAARRRR!**

Naruto dan lainnya memandang kaget melihat Obito yang terserang jutsu dari belakang. Dia terlempar jauh disusul oleh Madara. Mereka juga melihat Hashirama muncul tiba-tiba di dekat mereka.

"Shodaime kereen! Bisa melemparkan Obito dan Madara sekaligus!" teriak Naruto melupakan kekesalannya barusan. Membuat yang lain sweatdrop mendengarnya.

'Bisa-bisanya dia berkata begitu di saat begini.' Inner mereka bersamaan.

"Kau bocah yang unik rupanya, hahaha..!" Hashirama tertawa, menambah mereka sweatdrop lagi. Kecuali Naruto tentunya.

"Cukup kakak, itu bukan topik yang tepat saat ini. Bagaimana dengan Madara?" tanya Tobirama mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aah, ya dia benar-benar membuatku kewalahan." Hashirama memegang tangan kanannya yang berlahan kembali ke semula. "Kita harus mengalahkannya secepatnya, juga jinchuriki Juubi itu. Sebelum rencana bulan mereka terwujud."

"Sayangnya tidak semudah itu. Obito memiliki jurus yang tidak bisa membuat kami kembali ke semula. Apalagi Sandaime telah hilang." Minato menambahkan. "Kita harus mencari celah untuk mengalahkan mereka meski itu kecil. Paling tidak kita bisa membuatnya lengah hingga Naruto dan Sasuke-kun bisa menghancurkan mereka." katanya melirik Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Hmm, langsung saja kita praktikkan daripada membuang waktu." Hashirama mengangguk setuju.

"Yosh! Ayo kita serang mereka lagi!" teriak Naruto menyatukan tinju kedua tangannya.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Juugo, memperhatikan luka Sasuke.

"...Hn, khawatirkanlah dirimu sendiri." Jawab Sasuke.

"Dingin sekali jawabanmu, Teme. Padahal diperhatiin. Bilang terima kasih, kek." Naruto mengerucutkan bibir kesal. Tingkah Sasuke benar-benar tidak berubah.

"Diamlah, Baka Dobe."

"...Aiish, terserahmu lah." Naruto mengibaskan sebelah tangannya.

Juugo tersenyum kecil. Dia tahu maksud Sasuke, bahwa pemuda raven itu tidak suka dikhawatirkan orang lain.

"Ayo kita mu..."

Ucapan Hashirama terpotong saat dia, Tobirama dan Minato terserang oleh jurus Obito tanpa persiapan. Mereka terlempar jauh disertai ledakan.

**GRAAKKK!**

"Ayaahhh!" teriak Naruto.

"Sasukeee!"

Naruto menoleh kaget, mandapati Sasuke tercekik oleh Madara. Madara mencengkram leher Sasuke kuat hingga pemuda itu terangkat dengan sebelah tangannya. Juugo mencoba menyerang, tapi dihalangi oleh tangan Susano'o Madara.

"Lepaskan Sasuke, Brengseekk!" Naruto menyerang Susano'o Madara dengan bijuu Rasengan. Tapi Susano'o berhasil menghentikannya. Bertahan menghalangi jurus Naruto agar tidak mengenai tuannya. Naruto tertelak ke belakang, dan berhasil mendarat bertumpu dengan satu kaki.

"Huhu, keturunan Uchiha terakhir menjadi pembangkang Klan-nya sendiri. Bukannya kau harusnya menghancurkan mereka, Uchiha Sasuke?" Madara menyeringai menatap Sasuke yang tercekik di tangannya.

"Aku... tidak mau ...ugh...jadi anjing gila hanya demi Klan-ku..." jawab Sasuke mencoba melepas belenggu kuat di lehernya.

"Anjing gila? Bukannya keluarga kita terbunuh oleh Konoha termasuk keluargamu? Apalagi mereka menjadikan Uchiha Itachi pembunuh," Obito menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Julukan apa itu barusan?

"Aku tidak peduli, karena aniki menyuruhku untuk menuruti kata hatiku." Sasuke menyeringai remeh di sela-sela cekikkannya. "Lebih baik aku ada di tempatku sekarang daripada ada di tempat kalian."

Tatapan Obito berkilat marah, dengan kejam dia menyerang Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke terlepas dari cekikkan Madara. Sasuke terbanting kasar di tanah, terbatuk darah.

"Sasukee!" Naruto hendak berlari menghampiri Sasuke jika saja dia tidak diserang oleh Obito.

"Lawanmu adalah aku." kata Obito.

Obito terus menyerang Naruto, dia bahkan tidak lengah saat para Kage menyerangnya membantu Naruto. Hashirama kembali berhadapan dengan Madara. Menyerang dan bertahan secara bergantian. Naruto yang bertarung sempat menatap Sasuke cemas. Pemuda bersurai malam itu terkulai lemas bersandar di tubuh Juugo yang melindunginya dari serangan. Melihat darah dan luka yang tercetak di tubuh Sasuke membuat hatinya mendidih. Marah melihat kawannya terluka, sedih tidak bisa melindunginya.

"Brengsekk Kau Obito!" teriak Naruto, menyerang Obito dengan Rasensuriken. Obito terkena serangan itu telak, karena sibuk bertarung dengan Minato dan Tobirama.

Sasuke bergerak bangkit berlahan, menyerngit merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dari lukanya.

"Jangan paksa tubuhmu Sasuke!" Juugo menahan tubuh Sasuke agar tidak bergerak lebih jauh.

Sasuke bisa melihat Obito yang masih berusaha bangkit dari jatuhnya. Segera saja dia memfokuskan cakranya di mata kirinya, membuat Amaterasu muncul di sekeliling Obito.

'Sekarang!', "Nadaime tolong lindungi aku! Aku akan melakukan Shiki fujin!" teriak Minato.

"Cepatlah, aku akan melakukannya juga!" Tobirama berlari menuju Obito.

"Ayah! Jutsu itu...!" Naruto kaget mendengar rencana ayahnya.

"Sudah saatnya kita akhiri ini Naruto." jawab Minato tenang.

Naruto tahu akibatnya dari jurus itu. Tapi benar apa kata ayahnya, mereka harus mengakhiri ini sekarang. Mengepalkan tangannya tidak rela, Naruto berlari membantu Tobirama. Minato tersenyum kecil melihat respon anaknya yang mengerti maksudnya.

Obito berusaha menghilangkan api hitam di sekelilingnya. Cukup membuatnya kewalahan karena cakra Juubi di dalam tubuhnya mulai tidak stabil. Tapi api hitam Amaterasu Sasuke semakin membesar.

"Uuggh...!" Obito mengerang, entah mengapa Juubi dalam dirinya seperti memberontak keluar.

Tobirama yang melihat itu segera menyerang. Membentuk jutsu naga air yang menembakkan bola-bola air dan meledakkannya ketika mengenai Obito. Obito yang tidak bisa menghindar terhempas telak. Naruto menyerang kembali dengan Odamarasengan. Tapi sebelum mengenainya, tubuh Obito berlahan berubah. Berubah tidak wajar.

Naruto dan yang lain tercengang. Bahkan Sasuke kaget saat Amaterasu miliknya hilang tanpa sisa. Obito meraung, kesakitan karena tubuhnya berubah paksa tanpa terkendali.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Juugo membantu Sasuke berdiri.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, dia menoleh pada Minato yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Minato yang seolah tahu apa yang ingin Sasuke tanyakan menjawab, "Mungkin dia belum bisa menguasai Juubi sepenuhnya, walau tadi bisa."

Sasuke mengangguk sekilas, "Aku akan bantu Naruto, kau bantu di belakangku." dia menatap Juugo yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"...tapi bagaimana lukamu?" tanya Juugo cemas.

"...tidak apa," bohong Sasuke, padahal dia tahu pasti tubuhnya terluka parah. Tapi dia menghiraukannya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan Susano'o miliknya. Matanya berubah menjadi Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan bersudut enam merah dan mengefek pada perubahan Susano'o –nya. Dia menyerang Obito langsung. Naruto segera merespon tindakan Sasuke dan berubah menjadi Kyuubi. Membantu menyerang Obito. Sementara Obito teralihkan, Tobirama mundur kembali ke tempat Minato. Dia mulai mengumpulkan cakranya di satu titik dalam tubuhnya, menyusul Minato melakukan Shiki fujin. Secara bersamaan muncullah Shiki fujin milik Minato dan Tobirama. Sang Shinigami mengaum mengerikan.

Hashirama bertahan dari serangan Susano'o Madara, dia menciptakan hutan disekelilingnya serambi menyerang. Tapi Madara berhasil mengelak. Sebelum Madara menyerangnya kembali, Hashirama mundur ke tempat Minato dan Tobirama berada. Dia membuat hutan dari jutsu Mokuton miliknya. Menghalangi serangan yang dilancarkan Madara. Tiba-tiba setelah serangan itu, Madara membentuk segel dan berlari menuju Obito yang masih tidak terkendali. Dia menyarangkan tangan kirinya mencengkram kepala depan Obito kuat. Susano'o-nya menghilang bersamaan munculnya segel Fujutsu Kyuin di tangannya. Obito berteriak merasakan cakranya terserap oleh Madara.

"Mundur Narutoo!" Sasuke bergerak mundur diikuti Juugo. Naruto segera melompat menyusulnya.

"AAAKKHH! UUAARRGGHHH!"

Teriakkan Obito semakin menjadi. Berlahan tubuhnya berubah menyusut, bergerak ke tubuh Madara. Menyatu sedikit demi sedikit. Naruto dan Sasuke terbelalak melihat proses penyatuan yang terbilang menyakitkan sekaligus mengerikan. Tubuh Obito yang berwujud Juubi itu menyatu, seolah dimakan oleh tubuh Madara. Membuat tubuh Madara terlihat lebih hidup setelah sepenuhnya Obito menghilang. Cakra Juubi Obito bersatu dengan cakra miliknya. Para Kage dan Juugo menatap tidak percaya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Naruto bergumam tidak percaya. "Obito menghilang dimakan oleh Madara?"

"Madara bermaksud menjadikan tubuhnya medium Juubi karena Obito tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Benar-benar dia itu." Jawab Hashirama setenang mungkin.

"Kau tahu kakak, kadang aku heran. Sebesar apa dirimu memahami Madara yang dulu dan sekarang." Tobirama melirik Kakaknya yang membalas menatapnya.

"Mungkin karena aku dan dia pernah mempersatukan cakra kami. Jadinya aku bisa membaca alur cakranya." Hashirama tersenyum.

"Shodaime, bisa kau tahan dia selama kami menyiapkan jutsu selanjutnya?" tanya Minato yang sedari tadi menyimak situasi.

"Baiklah." Hashirama mengangguk.

"...Teme.."

Sasuke menghilangkan Susano'o-nya dan melirik Naruto yang berjarak sedikit jauh darinya. Dia bisa mendengar jelas gumaman pemuda pirang matahari itu memanggilnya.

"Aku selalu berkata, kalau aku akan membawamu pulang ke Konoha..." Naruto memandang ke depan tanpa menoleh Sasuke sedikitpun. Sasuke menunggu Naruto meneruskan perkataannya.

Sesaat kemudian Naruto berbalik menatapnya sambil tersenyum, "Aku akan mewujudkan kata-kataku itu. Jadi jangan sampai kau mati sebelum aku berhasil mengalahkanmu dan membuatmu pulang bersamaku." Naruto menyengir lebar menyipitkan matanya.

Sasuke terdiam, agaknya dia terpana mendengarnya barusan. Pemuda berkulit tan itu menatapnya melalui mata Shappire yang indah. Iris mata sewarna langit musim panas. Naruto tersenyum lembut. Menjadikan wajahnya semakin tampan di mata Sasuke. Sungguh tak berubah. Kata-kata Naruto yang selalu mengajaknya pulang, membuat Sasuke merasa dirinya masih punya tempat untuk pulang. Pulang dimana mereka yang menyayanginya menunggu dirinya kembali.

Sasuke mendengus serambi tersenyum tipis, "Baka Dobe, aku menunggu saat itu. Jadi kau juga jangan sampai mati."

Naruto nyengir puas mengacungkan jempolnya. "Yosh! Ayo kita kalahkan si tua bangka itu, Sasuke!"

"Tidak perlu memerintahku, Dobe!"

Juugo dan para kage tersenyum mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Bersamaan dengan berlarinya Naruto, Sasuke, dan Juugo menyerang Madara yang telah berbentuk sempurna, kekkai yang dipasang Obito sebelumnya berlahan runtuh. Tapi tidak berlangsung lama karena Madara segera memperbaiki lapisan kekkainya. Madara tidak mau ada pengganggu lain yang datang sebelum dia mengalahkan lawannya kini. Hashirama merapalkan segel tangan dari belakang mereka membentuk jutsu Mokuton.

Naruto berlari sambil membuat Rasensuriken bersama Sasuke di sebelahnya yang juga membentuk segel tangan. Dari tangan Sasuke muncullah aliran listrik bercahaya biru. Chidori. Sasuke mengarahkan Chidorinya ke Rasensuriken Naruto, menyesuaikan jumlah cakranya dengan cakra Naruto untuk membuat Chidorinya bersatu dengan Rasensuriken.

Naruto tercengang. 'Elemen listik dan angin bersatu? Bagaimana bisa?' Dia menatap Sasuke. Elemen dan jurus yang selalu menjadi kekuatan mereka untuk bertarung satu sama lain selama ini, bersatu. Sasuke yang awalnya berpikir tidak mungkin akhirnya melakukannya. Tidak ada salahnya dicoba, 'kan? Nyatanya berhasil selama dia bisa menyesuaikan cakranya dengan cakra Naruto.

"Aku serahkan serangan ini padamu, Dobe. Jangan sampai gagal." Sasuke melepas Chidorinya setelah dirasa cukup kekuatannya pada Rasensuriken Naruto. Naruto mengangguk mantap.

Sasuke mengeluarkan Susano'o-nya kembali. Dia mencoba membidikan panah berlapis bola amaterast Susano'o-nya pada Madara. Juugo berubah menjadi jontai 2 setelah melepas segel gaibnya. Berlari mendahului Sasuke menyusul Naruto. Hashirama menambah jutsunya untuk menyempurnakan Mokuton miliknya, memunculkan bentuk naga-naga berhidung tapir dari dalam tanah menyerbu Madara.

"Kalian memuakkan!" seru Madara kembali merubah matanya menjadi Rinnegan.

Madara berubah menjadi mode Juubi penuh berekor sepuluh. Tubuh besar Juubi berbentuk iblis mengerikan diselimuti cakra merah gelap. Mata satu besar berwarna Crimson dengan Sharingan 9 tomoe muncul. Setengah tubuh Madara telihat di atas kepala Juubi, sedang setengahnya lagi dari pinggang sampai kaki tertanam dalam tubuh mahkluk itu. Juubi mengaum keras. Membuat gema di dalam kekkai.

**BBRRUUUAAAKKK!**

Naga-naga Mokuton Hashirama bergerak membelenggu tubuh Juubi kuat, mengunci gerakannya. Kemudian menghisap cakra Juubi bermaksud melemahkannya. Juubi bergerak memberontak keras. Membuat belenggu itu lepas dan hancur sebelum cakranya terhisap. Tahu percuma, Hashirama membentuk segel tangan lagi. Memanggil Senpou : Mokuton Shinsuusenju. Membentuk patung Buddha kayu raksasa dengan 1000 tangan di punggungnya.

Hashirama menembakkan pukulan-pukulan kuat ke arah Juubi. Juubi yang dikendalikan Madara menggelepar bertahan dari serangan itu, tapi dapat segera menghindarinya. Sasuke menembakkan panah-panah amaterast Susano'o-nya mengikuti arah gerak Juubi yang terus berlari dari serangan Hashirama, sayangnya luput tidak satupun mengenai Juubi. Juugo berubah menjadi Joutai 3, bentuk akhir dari segel gaib. Tubuhnya membesar dengan kulit bersisik kasar bergerak cepat menyerang Juubi langsung dari depan. Meninjukan tangannya sukses memukul wajah samping Juubi.

"Brengseekk!" Madara menggeram kesal.

Belum sampai Juugo bergerak, Juubi menendangnya, membuatnya terlempar jauh hingga menabrak tanah bukit kasar. Sasuke kembali menyerang, dan dia berhasil menancapkan panah Susano'o-nya di dua ekor dan satu tangan Juubi.

"**GGRRAAAHHH!"** mengerang keras, Juubi membentuk bola Bijuu hitam raksasa. Menembakkannya ke arah Susano'o Sasuke dan Mokuton Buddha Hashirama.

Mokuton Buddha Hashirama hancur berkeping-keping, sedang Susano'o Sasuke menghilang terkena serangan telak yang tidak bisa dihindari itu.

"Sasukeee!" teriak Naruto dari kejauhan. "Siiaalll!"

Naruto menghujamkan Rasensuriken berlapis Chidori Sasuke telak ke punggung Juubi. Madara yang tidak begitu sadar kehadiran Naruto sukses tidak bisa mengelak dan membalas serangannya. Belum cukup dengan itu, Naruto menyerang kembali dengan beberapa bunshin yang mengeluarkan Odamarasengan dari masing-masing bunshinnya.

Minato dan Tobirama muncul di hadapan Juubi dengan jutsu Minato, membawa serta Shinigami mereka. Melihatnya Naruto menyingkir memberi ruang. Segera saja Shinigami Tobirama itu menembus tubuh tuannya menyarangkan tangannya untuk menarik setengah cakra Juubi. Tobirama menarik cakra Juubi semampunya, dan menyerahkan penyegelan cakra pada Shinigami Minato. Perlahan-lahan tubuh Juubi menyusut sedikit karena cakranya terhisap. Menyebabkan kekkai raksasa yang dipasang Madara runtuh berlahan.

Hashirama muncul memapah Sasuke di lengannya. Pemuda itu bertambah lagi lukanya. Juugo yang muncul belakangan menggantikannya memapah Sasuke. Naruto menghampirinya.

"Sasuke lukamu..." katanya melihat luka parah di beberapa bagian tubuh Sasuke. Tidak hanya di bahu kiri, bahkan di dada, perut dan kaki kirinya.

"Kau sendiri juga..." jawab Sasuke terenggah menatap luka di dada dan bahu kanan Naruto, walau tidak separah dia. Mungkin karena Naruto terlindung oleh cakra Kyuubi.

Naruto menyerngitkan alis geram, "Bertahanlah kita akan mengakhiri ini..." ucapnya serambi menggenggam tangan kanan Sasuke, mencoba memberi cakra.

Sasuke mengangguk Sekilas.

.

.

.

.

"Kekkainya runtuh!" Seru orang-orang ninja gabungan bersamaan.

"Ayo kita bantu mereka!" teriak Raikage melompat maju. Disusul oleh para kage dan Ninja lainnya.

Mereka maju serambi menyiapkan cakra untuk bertempur. Dapat dilihat mereka dari kejauhan, arena pertempuran Naruto dkk yang kacau dan hancur. Tubuh Juubi raksasa yang sedikit menyusut dibandingkan sebelumnya. Berserta dua Shinigami yang memakan cakra Juubi.

Sakura bisa melihat Minato dan Tobirama yang mengendalikan Shinigami, serta Hashirama yang berdiri bersama Juugo yang memapah Sasuke dan Naruto yang menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Dua pemuda itu terluka parah, bahkan mungkin Sasuke lebih parah. Sebelum Sakura berteriak memanggil mereka, dia dikejutkan oleh Neji yang melesat cepat melewatinya menuju tempat Naruto dan Sasuke. Sangat cepat hingga mendahului para ninja lainnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke terkejut dengan kedatangan Neji yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka. Pemuda yang berambut coklat gelap panjang terikat dan bermata lavender keperakkan itu berdiri menatap Sasuke. Lebih tepatnya menatap luka-luka Sasuke. Sasuke tersentak ketika melihat sorot mata dingin bercampur kemarahan dan kecemasan terukir di mata Neji. Bahkan ketika mata Neji melirik tangan kanannya yang digenggam Naruto, dia bisa melihat kilat luka di matanya.

Neji terdiam sesaat, sebelum akhirnya bersuara, "Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

Naruto tersenyum, "Yeah, tidak apa."

Sasuke melepas tubuhnya yang dipapah Juugo bermaksud berdiri sendiri. Ketika hendak melepas tangannya dari genggaman Naruto, tangan Naruto menahannya. Tidak mau terlepas. Sasuke memandang pemuda pirang itu tidak mengerti.

"Juubi masih bergerak, aku akan menyerangnya. Kau bantu dari belakang." kata Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Biar aku membantu.." ucap Neji menawarkan diri.

Naruto mengangguk. Saat dia melihat teman-teman mereka yang bergerak menuju ke tempatnya, Naruto melirik Hashirama. Memberikan isyarat mata 'jangan biarkan mereka kemari'. Hashirama mengangguk dan membentuk segel, membuat kekkai disekeliling mereka mencegah para ninja gabungan masuk ke dalam.

Para kage dan ninja lainnya berhenti tepat beberapa meter dari kekkai yang dibangun Hashirama.

"Apa?!" Tsunade terkejut. "Kenapa? Ini kekkai milik kakek?!"

"Sepertinya Hashirama melarang kita masuk." jawab Orochimaru yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Kenapa begitu?" Suigetsu menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Mungkin agar kita tidak ikut campur dalam pertempuran mereka." Tsucikage menjawab.

"Siial! Bocah Kyuubi dan para kage bertarung di sana, 'kan? Padahal kita bisa membantu." geram Raikage.

"Tidak ada gunanya jika itu keinginan mereka, Raikage." ucap Tsucikage kembali.

"Neji-niisan ada di dalam.." kata Hinata melihat Neji berdiri bersama Naruto dan lainnya.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya, padahal harusnya dia bisa menyusul Neji dan berada di dalam saat ini. Tapi terlambat. Dia harus menunggu lagi.

Naruto bergerak maju bersama Neji di sampingnya. Pemuda yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu siap bertempur dengan Byakugan. Hashirama berjalan menyusul mereka. Sasuke memilih diam di tempatnya serambi memulihkan tenaga yang terbantu cakra Naruto. Sedangkan Juugo memilih tetap berada di samping Sasuke.

"Yoosshh! Ayo kita Akhiri sekaraang!"

.

.

==========TBC==========

.

.

Yak ini adalah pertempuran yang akan berhubungan dengan cerita ke depannya nanti. Jadi di chapter-chapter selanjutnya akan berkaitan,..

Chapter 2 nanti akan jadi chapter pokok masalah...

Gomen ne kalo pertempurannya kurang menarik...Mohon dimaafkan =.=a

Reviewnya ya reader...

REVIEW!^^*


End file.
